Mythiry
is a unicorn-like mascot from the Legendia Kingdom. Her alter ego is Personality Mythiry is studious like Aida and she will study anything about the human world and even attends school as a human. She tends to fight with Fabiry but both get along most of the time. Appearance Mascot Mythiry is a pink unicorn with a scarlet mane and tail and an auburn horn. She wears a red heart necklace which is a Legend Lockett on her neck and on her main she has a big ribbon with a heart bead on the middle. She seems to have white wings when flying therefore making her an alicorn when on this form. Winter Clothes As Todo Momoko she wears a pink jacket over a red t-shirt with blue heart prints. She wears a blue frilly skirt and a gold,sparkly belt. For footwear she wears a pair of white sneakers and knee-length blue socks. Summer Clothes Her appearance remains the same only she doesn't have her jacket and is replaced with two golden bracelets on each side. Her socks are now short and loose to adapt with the summer heart. History Gathering the Cures Along with her fellow mascots,she must gather the Cures to stop the Discord Kingdom from taking over the other parts of the Legendia Kingdom. So they went to earth to find them but actually ended up in Booker Town. She and Fabiry suddenly ended up fighting because they thought that it is the other ones fault that they are too slow on finding the Cures but was lectured by Akamenu Aida who later in the episode transforms into one of the Cures,Cure Venus.HyPC01 They also found Hanataba Sakura who at first thinks she is too weak to be one but eventually transforms into Cure Flora,Mizuno Minako who still haven't found her inner strength and let it out yet but also transforms into Cure Siren,and Tsutsuji Douji who thinks its impossible for him to be a Cure but eventually learned his lesson and transforms into Cure Aurai.HyPC02,HyPC03,HyPC04 Relationships Mascots Mythiry has a leader like relationship with the mascots and proclaims herself as the only one. She always ends up fighting with Fabiry either when it comes to "who is the smartest" or other things. Besides this she also cares for Fabiry and doesn't like to see him in trouble. Akamenu Aida Aida is her Cure partner. Both do have a great relationship and even have many similarities from being intelligent to loving frilly and sweet lolita clothes. Littary Littary is her older brother who always calls her everyday to make sure she is okay. Many thought that they are in relationship which makes Vesta jealous not knowing that they are just siblings. Vesta Vesta is her childhood "friend". Skills Spell Casting As a unicorn,Mythiry is very knowledgable about spells. Examples of these spells are: *'Levitating Objects' **The spell code is L.V.N.G *'Changing Objects' **The spell code is C.A.N.G Etymology Mythiry comes from the word myth. These are stories from the Greeks,Romans and Norses. if we split it to two, means east while means shrine. is written in Hiragana. If written in kanji it means peach child. Trivia *Mythiry is the first mascot of the whole franchise to study about spells. *She shares the same seiyuu with Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely from the series Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. Category:MascotsCategory:UsagiKawausaHishikawaCategory:Hyper Pretty CureCategory:Hyper Pretty Cure Characters